Ornament
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Emily and JJ are getting ready to celebrate their first Christmas together till JJ's plans change and she goes to her family, will she stay there or go home? Emily/JJ slight songfic to Ornament by Trans Siberian orchestra


A/n: I swore I was gonna wait till Friday night to post this so I didn't like take away from Thanksgiving because I hate that I go to Costco and Christmas stuff is out before Halloween and Thanksgiving is so forgotten. It's free food and family time people! And of course the Lions losing football, that's a given. Anyway here is a Christmas story that yes I admit was written the week after Halloween, but I waited! Hope you enjoy.

x-x-x

It was nearing Christmas, there was a constant blanket of snow covering the ground, lights decorated homes and trees. Emily loved this time of year; her favorite memories were all around this time, even if she didn't have the best childhood. Most of them were when she was really young, her mother would wake her up for the first real snowfall, they would get dressed and go outside. She still enjoyed doing this, though instead of running around like she did as a child, she would sit outside with coffee, just watching. They always put the tree up the day after thanksgiving, it was always just her and her mom, then they would make cookies, Emily always loved that Friday, it would outshine any other day of the year. It didn't take long for Emily to realize this Christmas she wouldn't be alone, she looked up to JJ's office from her desk, smiling.

"Well look at you, all day dreaming for so long then pop! Looking at JJ's office with that goofy smile on your face." Morgan teased. "So I guess it was good?"

"Shut up Morgan." Emily laughed and threw her stress ball at his head. Dodging the ball Morgan laughed.

"Aw tell your best friend huh?" He smiled and Emily gave in, smiling back.

"I get to share my Christmas."

"Ah, so you blew your mother off this year?"

"I had a valid reason to." She smiled and Morgan chuckled.

"Well I hope you enjoy your break, we deserve it."

"That we do."

"Now, with that I am off to go collect Pen and the two of us are going to my mom's place for the week." He grinned.

"That was really sweet of you to invite her." Reid said.

"I wouldn't dare go without my girl." He said before tossing the ball back to Emily and walking away. "Remember have fun you two."

"You too Morgan."

"Oh I know I will." He smiled and Emily chuckled. She looked down at her watch and smiled.

"With that, I'm off too." Emily waved to Reid and went up to JJ's office, knocking she waited till she heard JJ telling her to come in.

"Hey you." JJ smiled her phone against her ear.

"Hey." Emily smiled sitting down on the only open space of JJ's desk.

"Ok mom see you then." JJ said hanging up and saw Emily's confused face. "I promised her I'd go home this year… I'm so sorry, I know it's our first Christmas and…" Emily stopped her by kissing her.

"It's ok, I understand." Emily said taking JJ's hand lacing their fingers. "Let's just go home and enjoy our time together before you have to go."

"I leave in the morning." JJ said and Emily nodded.

"That gives us plenty of time." She smiled and JJ kissed her.

"You know how much I love you?" Emily shook her head. "More than anyone can describe, that's how much." Emily rolled her eyes and they walked out together. Hotch passed them as they headed toward the elevator.

"Hey boss man, what's the rush?" Emily asked and Hotch smiled, actually smiled at them.

"That snow storm is coming in, and I'm planning on making dinner, a fire, and some hot chocolate for Jack and myself while we watch Christmas movies, then when it starts snowing I'm going to take him outside to play till he's too exhausted to move." He grinned and Emily smiled back at him.

"That sounds like a perfect plan, I'm sure he'll love it."

"I hope so, it's going to be really hard without Haley." He said putting a damper on his mood.

"He'll love it because he gets to spend time with his hero." Emily said and Hotch smiled again.

"What are your plans?" He asked and Emily smiled.

"See it's a secret I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you, and JJ's right there so it'd really ruin the surprise." Emily smiled and Hotch laughed.

"Alright, just no getting hurt, I need my two best agents back here after our break."

"We will try." Emily smirked and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Enjoy, I'm off, drive safe." He said as he walked out of the building. Emily led JJ out to the car, their drive home wasn't so bad with the snow holding off till after they pulled up the drive. JJ grinned as she wrapped her arms around Emily leading her to the middle of the front yard. Emily smiled down at JJ kissing her.

"You swear you're ok with me going right?"

"Honestly, I'm a little upset but it is your family. I know how little you see them anyway we'll have other times." Emily said and JJ nodded resting her head on Emily's chest.

"You sure?"

"Very." Emily said kissing JJ's forehead.

"Ok, tonight is your night what do you want to do?" JJ asked.

"What do you think of just curling up and watching movies?"

"I'd love it." JJ smiled, twenty minutes later found the women curled up on the couch watching the cartoon version of The Grinch. Three movies later Emily had her arms wrapped tightly around JJ, continuing to nod off. JJ woke Emily up after the movie ended and led her to their bedroom. Emily nuzzled into JJ, sighing softly.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Five in the morning." JJ said and Emily groaned, she kissed JJ's shoulder.

"Good night."

"Night Em."

x-x-x

Five in the morning came extremely quick in JJ's mind, she rolled out of bed to get ready. Right before she was about to leave she woke Emily up.

"Hey, I'm leaving."

"Ok, love you." Emily leaned up and kissed her lightly.

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas." Emily whispered as she started falling back asleep.

"Merry Christmas Emily." JJ said tucking Emily's hair behind her ear out of her face.

x-x-x

JJ pulled up her parent's driveway, sitting in the car she stared at the house, she grew up here, and in the years she had been gone nothing had changed. Sighing she collected all her things before stepping out of the car, the walk to the house was cold the wind cutting right through her coat, pulling it tighter against herself she quickened her step to get inside. When she got to the door it opened for her and her brother ushered her in.

"Hey Jen." He smiled and hugged her. "Looking good as usual."

"Thanks Thomas." JJ said and hugged him back.

"Freezing out there huh?"

"Just a bit." JJ said chuckling. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Where else? The living room." JJ walked through the house, passing by her father's old office, looking in it was exactly as how she remembered, as kids they were never allowed in there, JJ was given special permission when she decided she wanted out of the small town and on to a real job, her father was extremely excited that she was thinking about law like him, even if it was only for a little while. The old black leather chair still had a wheel missing even. She walked down the hall that was littered with photos of the family, friends, even old pets, JJ stopped to look at the one she had no idea her mother even hung. It was of her and Emily over the fourth of July, JJ was reclined into Emily who was holding her as fireworks went off in the background, JJ smiled at the photo and turned nearly running into her mother.

"Gezz mom I'm sorry."

"It's alright Jen." She smiled at her daughter. "You like the photo?"

"I had no idea anyone even took it." JJ smiled, "Yeah I love it."

"I have an extra copy for you if you want."

"I'd like that." JJ smiled and hugged her mom. "I missed you mom."

"Aw, I missed you too JJ. It's so nice to have you back here." She stepped back from her daughter and looked at her. "You must be starving."

"I'm actually not very hungry I ate on the way here."

"Alright if you get hungry you know where everything is. You know you could've brought Emily."

"Yeah, I know, but I figured she'd rather stay home." JJ said, lying she hadn't asked Emily, hadn't even thought about it, now she felt really guilty. "I should call her and tell her I made it alright."

"Ok." Her mother smiled and walked away from her, JJ walked into her father's office shutting the door.

"Prentiss."

"Hey you." JJ smiled.

"Hey Jennifer." Emily smiled back even if JJ couldn't see it she could hear it.

"I just called to let you know I made it safely, and that I'm sorry I should've asked you to come along."

"Don't worry about it JJ, I'm good here."

"Alone…"

"Yeah, alone…"

"Damn it, I'm so stupid Emily. I didn't even think about it, I didn't want to come out here myself I would've thought for sure you wouldn't have wanted to come either." JJ started ranting.

"Jennifer, babe stop its ok, I promise. I'm ok here I have a marathon of A Christmas Story to watch." Emily smiled as JJ laughed.

"If your sure."

"I'm positive." Emily said. "Now go have fun with your family. I'm fine here."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too Jen."

"Talk to you very soon."

"I'll hold you to that." Emily smirked and JJ laughed.

"Don't worry about that, call you soon." JJ said as she hung up, walking back out of the room she went to find the rest of the family, all 38 members that would be staying under one roof for the next four days.

x-x-x

Emily watched movie after movie before giving up and turning the stereo on, quickly switching over to her play list of Christmas music JJ had made for her. She started wrapping the gifts she bought for everyone, letting her mind wander back to when she was a child and how her mother would always let her help with the gifts by putting the tape in the right places. Her father was never around much growing up, even less than her mother but she knew every year that no matter what she would wake up to find him sitting by the tree early Christmas morning smoking a pipe instead of his usual cigar. She decided to call her mother up, see what their plans were for the next few days.

"Prentiss residence."

"Hi, is Elizabeth there, it's Emily her daughter."

"I'll get her." The woman said and Emily waited.

"Elizabeth."

"Hey mom."

"Emily, how are you dear?"

"Kind of lonely."

"Oh? Where's Jennifer?"

"She went to visit her parents for the holiday."

"Oh, I see. You always loved being around people at this time of year."

"Yeah that's actually why I'm calling. I was wondering what you and dad were up to for the next few days."

"Oh honey, we're packing to leave tomorrow, your father surprised me with a trip to the Caribbean for Christmas."

"That was nice of him."

"Indeed it was. I'm sure I could call the agent and get an extra seat on the plane for you."

"No it's alright you go enjoy yourselves." Emily said.

"Ok dear, I should go though. Merry Christmas Emily."

"Merry Christmas mom." Emily said and seconds later she had a dial tone. Sighing she put the phone down and went to the kitchen to start making cookies.

x-x-x

"Jennifer."

"Hey Charlie." JJ said as her cousin walked up to her.

"You don't seem to be wanting to mingle, actually you seem miserable." He said and JJ nodded.

"I am."

"Is this about that woman in the photo of you?"

"Yeah, I really miss her, this is our first Christmas and I'm here not with her."

"Why don't you go home?"

"Because I promised my mother I'd stay."

"Jennifer I'm sure she'd understand, even your father noticed your lack of… enthusiasm to be here."

"He has?" JJ asked and Charlie nodded.

"Afraid so. You should be somewhere where that spark in your eye is, and that isn't here, it's with her." Charlie said and JJ nodded.

"I should." JJ walked over to her mother. "Mom…"

"JJ if you're going to leave you'll have to do it in the morning the airport has shut down from that snowstorm." Her mother said turning to face her. "I understand too."

"Thank you mom." JJ said hugging her mother.

x-x-x

JJ watched the fire crackling in the fireplace her father sat down next to her. They stayed silent for a while before he wrapped an arm around her. JJ leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"How the life treating you?" He asked calmly, JJ closed her eyes taking her father in, he still smelled the same as he did when she was a child. A mix of musk, head and shoulders and something that was all him. When she opened her eyes his green eyes shown brightly down at her.

"It's been good." She smiled at him. "I worked it so we have Christmas off, and I started working toward Easter and Independence day too."

"That's good." He smiled at her.

"It is."

"How's Emily?"

"She's doing well, I think she's lonely at home alone." JJ sighed. "Charlie told me to go home to her because that's when I have a spark in my eyes."

"He's right. When you are with her you shine, this weekend you have no spark to even start to shine." He said, softly stroking her hair.

"I told mom I wanted to go home in the morning."

"That's a good idea, you really had no business being here anyway. I told your mother to tell you to stay home. It's your first Christmas with Emily you should enjoy it in peace.: He said and JJ nodded. He looked down at J and saw his little girl again, six years old curled up in his lap as he read to her, her bright blue eyes looked up at him, he'd tuck her in late at night and watch her sleep, her face completely serine, and she looked completely at ease. It was times like that he truly missed. He watched as JJ started falling asleep right there, leaning into him. He looked up, to the family that had invaded his home, he didn't mind that they played host to so many people but the only person he truly wanted to see was Jennifer. He knew that it was only fair to let her go home. He had his time with her and was grateful she came up. He watched her, she looked happy but unsettled at the same time, he sighed softly causing her to look up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"That out of all my children my baby girl was the one to be most like her daddy, putting her life on the line everyday."

"Yes, but are you not the person who taught us, that helping neighbor's and even strangers is how we change the world? The way I chose to change the world was to be like you, just a step before you."

"You hold a very good point, but I will still worry about you out there running around with a gun, yelling at killers."

"Yes but would you have me do anything else?" He thought about it for a minute before replying.

"Not if it compromised your happiness." He said and JJ smiled.

"Emily makes me very happy daddy."

"I know kid, its not that hard to tell when you light up a room as she walks in."

"I don't want to leave…"

"Yes you do, I want you to go." He said and JJ nodded. "I'm getting tired, see you in the morning?"

"Yes, good night dad." She said getting up, he kissed her forehead as she left his office, and headed right upstairs. He made his way into the kitchen grabbing a cookie before walking over to his wife.

"Are you happy your child is home?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I am."

"You going to end up watching her sleep aren't you?"

"Maybe." He smiled and she laughed, she picked the cookie from his hand and forced him out of the kitchen. An hour later she passed JJ's room only to find her husband watching JJ sleep, looking in on her she smiled she looked just like she did as a child.

x-x-x

Emily had curled up in bed alone, gripping JJ's pillow tightly to her own body, she keep taking in JJ's smell, wishing the other woman was there with her. She wished they had a cat or even a dog, something to keep her company on nights like tonight, where the whole world felt like they were at some great party and Emily had to stay home doing homework. Slowly she started to drift off to sleep, with JJ on her mind.

x-x-x

It was nearing mid afternoon of the second day of JJ being gone, and Emily had officially run out of things to do, she currently was laying in the middle of their living room with the stereo extremely loud blasting the same play list as the day before. Currently on was Trans-Siberian Orchestra's song Ornament. Emily sang only with the male lead, signing with all her hearts worth. She hadn't heard the door open but she heard JJ's voice join her in signing the last line before the guitar solo.

"Until the day you bring her back home to me…" JJ sang softly and Emily stood up, walking over to JJ she smiled down at her wrapping her in a hug.

"What happened to your parents?"

"I wasn't happy there, I wanted to be with you." JJ said kissing Emily, she wrapped her arms around Emily. "Merry Christmas Emily."


End file.
